


Obama x reader

by Angelshades



Category: obama - Fandom
Genre: Barak Obama - Freeform, Crack Fic, Multi, OBAMA, Obama x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelshades/pseuds/Angelshades
Summary: You and Obama have fun





	Obama x reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crack fic

You walked into Obama’s house excited to see him. “M-mister Obama”? “I’m in the bedroom Y/N” Obama replied. You then walked to the bedroom. And saw Obama sitting on the bed naked with his erect 13 inch pee pee. “O-Obama chan!” You yelled. Obama then got up and threw you on the bed and took all your clothes off. “Oh mister Obama! What are you going to do to me?” You asked. “I’m going to have sex with you” Obama answered. He then put his large penis in your ass. “OW OW!” You cried. “ I love you Y/N” Obama said before taking a large kitchen knife and stabbing you killing you.


End file.
